


Testing

by MimicUnleashed



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimicUnleashed/pseuds/MimicUnleashed





	Testing

**_GOD_** SHE'S HOT.

Have you ever considered there might be **more** to her than cleavage?

NOT IN **THAT** OUTFIT WE HAVEN'T!

Staring like that is why we can't go to a restaurant nice enough to not have a clown head in their drive-thru.

I would like to argue those are kids meals all on their own....


End file.
